Healing Old Scars
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Japan's life is pretty ordinary. He wakes up, does what is needed, and then goes to bed. So, what happens when his normal flow is disrupted by a drunk China? Prize-fic for Allenx14. Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters I used in this fanfic. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Okey-dokey, now that that's over, I just want to let it be known that this is a prize fic for Allenx14 because they were the...100th? reviewer on one of my other fics. Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took forever to complete. **

Today was supposed to be like any other day for Japan.

He was going to sit outside in his tea garden in the morning and sip on some of his favorite herbal tea as he watched the sun pierce the sky. Once he was done, he would have a slow-paced, peaceful walk alongside his ever faithful cat and dog.

Afterwards, he would go inside and prepare one of his favorite lunches: Yakitori with miso soup. Simple but delicious.

After he was done with his meal, he would take a short nap. It would only be long enough in order to give him enough energy for the rest of the day. Once he woke up, he would prepare his supper that would consist of some curry with rice.

Once that was over then he would pull out a book from his rather extensive collection of literary novels and sit down and read until he was tired.

But today did not follow his strict, normal routine.

He was able to wake up in the morning, drink his tea, and even take his normal everyday walk. He had his simple lunch and was just laying down to take his short nap when someone knocked on the front door.

Kiku's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of someone's fist repeatedly and frantically pound at the door.

The Japanese man sighed quietly to himself. It was probably just America wanting to hang out or something of the sorts. He liked America, sure, but he didn't really feel like sitting in front of a tv and playing videogames today.

Kiku forced himself to get out of his warm, inviting bed and walked the short distance to the front door.

Within less than a minute, Kiku was standing in front of his door and turning the handle so he could tell America he wasn't up for playing that night. But it wasn't his best friend that was on the other side of the door. It was China.

That was strange. They haven't properly talked to each other ever since Japan had joined Germany and Italy to form the Axis Powers back in World War two. Outside of formal meetings, they haven't really ever interacted much with each other.

But here China was, standing right in front of him while rain poured down around his shivering body.

This image was shocking to say the least. But Japan couldn't exactly say it was unwelcome either. He wasn't about to openly admit that he missed having tea with the man and just chatting like they used to. But he did. He missed it a lot.

Japan was about to ask China what he was doing there standing in the freezing rain but was stopped when China started crying.

Japan may have been shocked before, but he was beyond surprised now.

China never cried. And when he meant never, he meant _never_. The man was always close to crying every time he was drunk or something like that, but never once had Japan actually seen him shed a tear.

But here the Chinese man was, bawling his eyes out while snot was simultaneously running down the length of his upper lip and down his chin.

All in all, China was a mess. Now that Japan looked him closer, he noticed that China's clothes were also disheveled and his hair looked like it had just been whipped around in a hurricane.

"C-China-san? What happened? Are you okay?" Japan asked frantically. He may have been the reason China had been hurt so many times in the past, but that didn't mean he didn't care now.

He felt like a complete and utter ass for hurting the older man the way he had and so he felt the need to be kind now.

China peered at the man through red-rimmed eyes before nodding and saying,"I'm cold. And hungry. Feed me." As China spoke, Japan couldn't help but get a whiff of the foul stench of alcohol resonating from China's breath. So that was the reason China looked so gruff.

Japan looked at the man like he was a tad nuts but complied with the other man's demands. He had been drunk plenty of times himself and so he felt compelled to show the elder man a little compassion.

The Japanese man stood out of the way momentarily so that the shorter man could enter his home with sluggish, small steps.

Once inside, Japan closed the door and hurried to the nearest bathroom in order to get a towel to dry China off. Not only did he not want the rain water on China's body to ruin his furniture and floor, but he didn't want the Chinese man to get sick.

China was currently soaked to the bone and so leaving him the way he was would most likely result in the older nation getting some form of a cold.

As Japan entered the foyer once again, he found that China had disappeared. Where in the world could have run off to now?

"China-san?" Japan called out uncertainly. The Japanese man had never come across a drunk China before and so he wasn't sure what kind of a drunk the man would be. He could be a gentle, nice drunk. An angry, violent drunk. Or even a crying mess-of-mush kind of drunk.

Japan couldn't be too sure and so he stepped out of the protection of the doorway so he could look around for his 'older' brother.

He was really hoping at the moment that China wasn't an angry drunk. He had seemed like he would be the mess-of-mush kind of drunk when he had first shown up on Japan's doorstep, but drunk people tended to be unpredictable and so not seeing China anywhere made him a bit nervous.

"Chi-" Japan tried again but what cut off by China yelling from the kitchen.

"Where's my food?! I want nikujaga with fried rice!" China yelled angrily. Japan sighed in exasperation before stepping into the room the other man was in.

Japan found China sitting on a cushion on the floor, patiently waiting for the Japanese man to present him with his requested meal.

China looked up at Japan through amber eyes and tried his hardest to keep his drunken gaze focused on Japan. It was rather difficult for him at the moment, but he attempted to do so anyways.

Japan walked over to one of his kitchen counters and started preparing the food China had requested. It wasn't exactly what he planned on making for himself, but he supposed nikujaga would also be a good choice.

It took nearly an hour to properly prepare China's meal of choice. It would have taken a lot less time, but on more than one occasion did Japan have to go entertain a bored-as-hell China.

But the food was eventually finished and set in front of China. Almost immediately, the man started to engulf it at a rapid pace. Japan didn't know whether he should be disgusted or impressed at how fast China was eating his meal.

Within the course of a few minutes, China had already completed two plates while Japan wasn't even halfway finished with one.

"I take it you're hungry?" Japan asked as he watched China wipe at his mouth lazily before belching as loud as America would.

China nodded his head. "Duh. I haven't eaten in like forever!" China slurred lazily as he propped his head up on his hand in an awkward, non-fluid movement.

Then an idea popped up in the man's head. "Can I have some sake?" China asked suddenly.

Japan stopped eating for just a mere second so that he could look up at his former caretaker with a calculating gaze.

"What?" Japan asked in exasperation.

China made a 'pfft' sound before saying,"Sake. Can I have sake?" China attempted to give Japan a look that said the Japanese man was being stupid, but it came out rather disfigured.

China brushed it off and instead tried his best to give the man his best puppy-dog look. It was something he had learned from America back when they were Allies fighting in World War two. England, despite being the stick-up-the-ass kind of person he was, always fell for that look when America wanted something. Who's to say it wouldn't work on Japan?

"Absolutely not. Alcohol is the last thing you need at the moment. Sleep is the only thing you need right now." Japan snapped before picking up the plates so they could be cleaned.

China's hazy gaze followed Japan with growing irritation.

"I want to bathe first." the Chinese nation snapped as he crossed his arms like an angry child would.

Japan, without even looking back at China, started the water to fill the sink as he said,"Then go take a bath or something."

China got up from the table and stumbled towards the door, pulling his clothes off the whole way before stopping at the doorframe. "Do you want to join me?" the older man asked with a not-so-innocent tone of voice.

Japan whirled around just in time to see China's naked form disappearing through the door.

The younger nation felt himself swallow a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as he thought over the words China had just said.

Japan hated declining invitations for just about anything, but wasn't this sort of thing rather inappropriate? The Japanese nation had never considered something like this would ever happen and so he wasn't quite sure how to react.

The nation was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud thump from upstairs.

Japan subconciously felt his feet take him in the direction of the doorframe China had just exited only a few short minutes ago. The younger nation slowly made his way up the stairs before quickly shuffling over to the cracked door on the other side of the hall. "China-san?"

Japan heard no answer.

The nation pushed the door open then and peaked inside to find China's slumped body clinging to the side of the filled tub.

"China-san?" Japan tried again worriedly as he hesitantly walked over to the other man.

The older nation turned his drunken gaze up until they rested on Japan before cradling a bottle of sake close to his chest. "I fell." was all China could think to say.

"Are you hurt?" the Japanese man asked worriedly. As if noticing the bottle of alcohol, Japan added,"When did you get that?"

China scrunched his face in slight irritation and waved Japan's words off. "I'm fine. Now will you join me in the tub or are you going to be a pansy and leave?"

Japan looked at the other nation like he had grown a second head. "No. I'll help you get into the bathtub, but then I'm going downstairs to finish the dishes." the Japanese man said while offering a hand to China.

The older nation brushed it off clumsily while saying,"I can help myself."

With that said, China turned his back on the man and attempted to lift himself just high enough to climb into the tub. Well, it was easier said than done.

China grunted in irritation as he tried to swing himself over the tub but failed time and time again. "Why is your tub so damn high?" China whined as he continued to try and climb in.

Japan sighed in frustration. "It's not high. You're just drunk." the Japanese man murmured.

China said nothing in return but continued trying to climb into the warm, inviting water. As he continued trying to get into the water within the tub, his long hair fell over his shoulder.

Japan squinted his eyes slightly as he looked upon a long scar that ran up the length of China's back.

"China-san, how did you get that scar?" Japan inquired as he leaned down to look at it better.

The older nation stopped what he was doing temporarily to look back at at the Japanese nation. "You gave it to me when you left." China murmured before going back to hoisting himself over the tub.

Japan backed up slightly, astonished. That's right. He was the reason China possessed that scar. How could he forget?

Now feeling bad about what he had done to China so long ago, Japan felt himself wanting to do something for the older nation.

Would joining China in the bathtub quell his sudden guilt? It would certainly make the drunk nation happy for the time being. Maybe he should.

Before he could think better of it, Japan felt himself tearing his clothing off. Once every article of clothing had been stripped from his body, Japan took China by his lower waist and hoisted him into the bathtub.

Japan climbed in soon after and rested China inbetween his legs. "Better?" Japan inquired with a soft but awkward smile.

China nuzzled happily against the other nation's chest and said,"Very."

Japan blew a sigh of relief before closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall. His eyes were quickly opened though as he felt fingers slide inbetween his thighs and China's lower back.

"C-china-san? What are you doing?" Japan choked out as soft fingers briefly brushed up against his manhood.

China turned around and cast the younger nation a wicked smirk.

"I just want to have a little fun." the old nation whispered. China got onto his knees and leaned forward so his face was only a few mere inches away from Japan's. "Kiss me."

Before Japan could stop him, China pressed his lips hungrily against his own.

The younger nation stood stock still for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend what was currently happening.

Should he kiss back? He felt the creeping urge to kiss back fill his mind, but one thought kept him at bay: Wouldn't kissing back be taking advantage of the drunk man?

Japan didn't have much time to think about that as he felt China's tongue prod gently at his unmoving lips.

China pulled back slowly and examined Japan's face with silent scrutiny. "Why won't you kiss me back?" the older nation all but whined.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Japan admitted. And it was the truth. If he let this go any further then China would surely be hurt in more ways than one.

Japan couldn't be all that certain, but he knew there was a great possibility that China had never been taken by a man before. And if he had then it would have been a long time ago.

Then there was the matter with China's feelings. If he ended up rejecting his sudden these sudden emotions China was currently displaying then that would hurt the older nation as well.

What could he do?

"You won't hurt me." China said whilst trying to keep his slur in check. The smaller man then wrapped his arms around Japan's neck before straddling the man's hips.

"China-san, I can't." Japan murmured softly though he made no move to take the other man off his lap.

China snuck his arms around Japan's neck and leaned in until their lips were only a few centimeters apart. The older nation waited to see if Japan would do anything before pressing his lips sloppily against the other's.

Japan went completely still as the older nation attempted to slip his tongue past the barrier of the younger's lips.

Despite China's persistance, Japan refused to open his mouth to permit entrance. He needed time to think this over before he let this go any further.

Unfortunately for Japan, China didn't give him much time to think.

The smaller man ground his hips roughly against the younger's. Japan couldn't help but let his a breathy moan escape his lups.

China took this opportunity and plunged his tongue into Japan's mouth, trying to coax the younger man's into moving as well.

It took awhile, but Japan finally gave in and let his mouth move gently against China's.

The older nation let Japan take control of the heated kiss before taking hold of one of Japan's hands and placing it on his lower backside.

Japan didn't have to ask what China wanted.

Using the water they were in as a make-shift lubricant, Japan let one of his fingers slide down to China's puckered hole before massaging the soft flesh.

China pulled away from the kiss and gasped as he felt the first finger push in.

Japan's lips quickly captured China's once again and swallowed each moan that slipped the older nation's lips.

Once he was sure China was ready for another, Japan slipped in a second finger. Not even a minute later, the Japanese man was slipping in a third finger.

The man thrusted the fingers in and out, scissoring occasionally, before finally hitting the one spot that made China cry out in ecstasy.

"M-more." the older nation gasped.

Japan obliged with the smaller man's request and hit that little bundle of nerves each time he drove his fingers inside the tight heat.

What seemed like only a short time later, China was quivering almost violently as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

Japan must have sensed this and so he abruptly stopped what he was doing.

China tried to string together a coherent sentence, but was quickly shushed as Japan instead led the base of his cock to China's entrance.

Without a second to lose, Japan snapped his hips up in one quick thrust, effectively impaling the older man.

The Japanese man did nothing further though as China let out a sound of pain.

Japan caressed the side of China's face as he whispered sweet nothings. He felt guilty about his actions. The man felt like he was taking advantage of the horniness of a drunken man.

He didn't want to hurt China anymore. Japan was sure he'd never leave a scar on China like the one on the man's back, but hurting him emotionally was definitely still a factor.

With his gentle words of endearment, he hoped to erase any possibility of hurting China in that way.

"Tell me when you're ready." Japan murmured against the older man's temple before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

The Chinese man nodded in understanding and took a few deeps breathes in an attempt at dispelling the pain he was in.

After a few minutes of waiting and shifting around, China pressed his mouth against Japan's neck and whispered,"Do it."

Without further stalling, Japan pulled out slowly before pushing in again. This action elicited a cry from the smaller man which made him promptly dig his teeth into the Japanese man's shoulder to stifle his cry.

Japan winced in slight pain but continued pushing in and out slowly until China's prostate was finally found once again.

The older nation cried out in pleasure and repeatedly begged the younger nation to go faster.

WIthout even one complaint left in his mind, Japan felt himself happily go through with China's requests. He may have held a few inhibitions before, but now he had absolutely no qualms.

He may not have realized this before, but he loved China dearly. And it wasn't the love a child would hold for an older person or the love between friends like he had previously thought. But it wasn't exactly the love between two people who wanted to be together forever either, but it was still definitely love.

China must have been thinking along the same lines because now he was whispering those three special words against Japan's heated skin.

Japan let the words slip past his own mouth as well before laying soft kisses against China's head.

The two continued this for some time before China came and finally passed out from exhaustion. Japan felt himself slump as well and fought to keep his eyes open.

There was no way he was going to fall asleep in a bathtub with a naked China on top of him. That just wasn't going to happen.

With those thoughts in mind, Japan slipped out from underneath China's body before stepping out of the tub. Before the smaller man could slip under the water, Japan took hold of his body and lifted him gently out of the cool water.

China almost immediately snuggled his head against the space between Japan's neck and shoulder.

The younger nation instinctively nuzzled his head against China's and laid several more kisses against the older nation's temple.

As Japan did this, he quickly made his way back into the hallway before entering a room adjacent to the bathroom.

Japan promptly walked over to the sleeping mat on his floor and set China on it as delicately as he could. Thankfully the older nation didn't stir.

Japan laid down then next to China and wrapped a blanket around their nude bodies. Once they were covered up, Japan slid his arms around the smaller man's body and pulled him closer to his chest.

Well, this was definitely unexpected. Had anyone asked Japan what he would be doing tonight he would have said something along the lines of cleaning. Yet here he was, naked, with China laying in his arms.

Though he was happy with his usual schedule, he felt he could get used to some spontaneity like this. Especially if it involved China.

Japan laid his head near China's and took a deep breathe but quickly scrunched his nose as a pugnant smell hit his nostrils.

Well, he could probably go without the alcohol.

Speaking of the alcohol, he couldn't help but wonder whether China would still be like this once he was sober again.

He supposed he'd find out in the morning.


End file.
